


Near A Fire

by Sniper_Blue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Soft Keith (Voltron), protective red lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniper_Blue/pseuds/Sniper_Blue
Summary: Good Things Happen BingoWarmRed and Keith's bond.





	Near A Fire

She purred faintly, making sure to not jostle her paladin enough to wake him from his slumber. He had earned it after the cycle they had and she was going to join him soon enough to try and recover some of her reserves. Too bad they had not stayed on the planet they had recently helped free as she missed being able to sprawl on the ground and soak up the radiation from the nearby star. She always rested better in warmer areas.

A sleepy brush against her consciousness stoked her embers higher for a short moment as she tried to sooth her little flame. He was stubborn, however, flashes of consciousness bubbling and flickering as he pushed back at her.

_Sleep, cub,_ she commanded. Not that he was liable to listen, stubborn as he was.

He grunted as he turned over where he laid by her ear and snuggled up closer to the plating. She always radiated enough heat that he did not need a blanket. “Just don’t go out,” he mumbled.

It took her a moment to understand that he was referencing their connection, which she had pulled back from in an attempt to let him rest easier. In response, she allowed their bond to flare back up to a small campfire, contained but warm enough that he would not feel alone. Her purr cranked up a notch as she adjusted slightly and settled in for the next few vargas.  
They both drifted for the time they were allowed before Hunk came looking for him for a meal. She mentally nudged her paladin, bond flaring into a low roar between them. As he slid down her face, he dragged a hand along one of the seams of her nose in a parting caress, a feeling of ‘see you in a bit’ returning to her even as he turned the corner. She was not concerned. His flames almost never dimmed so she always had a connection to him that gave her warmth that was undeniable.

-

Lance gulped as he watched Red tear into the Galra ship that he knew Keith had been dropped in for their mission. He was quite glad to be in Blue and halfway across the battlefield. It seemed to be possible to feel the heat radiating from her even at his range, her rage a thing to behold. Something they could not see had to have gone wrong since that had never been in the plan.

“Anybody heard from Keith?” he asked, firing a shot and knocking another fighter out that had been trying to line up a shot on Red.

“No. What’s wrong?” Shiro asked, the worry obvious in his voice.

“Well,” he began as he watched glowing claws shred through hull plating he had seen stand up to some impressive attacks before. “She’s a little hot under the collar and shredding a ship. Remind me to never get on her bad side.”

Keith’s laugh came across the comm system then. “Hot? Naw, she’s just warming up!”


End file.
